uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AdaciccicadA CicadaadaciC/Project ARTICHOKE
Project ARTICHOKE (also referred to as Operation ARTICHOKE) was a Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) project that researched interrogation methods. Preceded by Project BLUEBIRD, ARTICHOKE officially arose on August 20, 1951 and was operated by the CIA's Office of Scientific Intelligence.[1] The primary goal of Project ARTICHOKE was to determine whether a person could be involuntarily made to perform an act of attempted assassination.[2] The project also studied hypnosis, forced morphine addiction (and subsequent forced withdrawal) and the use of other chemicals including LSD, to produce amnesia and other vulnerable states in subjects. Project ARTICHOKE led to Project MKUltra, which began in 1953.[3] Contents *1The project *2See also *3Footnotes *4References *5External links The projecthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Project_ARTICHOKE&action=edit&section=1 edit ARTICHOKE was a mind control program that gathered information together with the intelligence divisions of the Army, Navy, Air Force and FBI. In addition, the scope of the project was outlined in a memo dated January 1952 that stated, “''Can we get control of an individual to the point where he will do our bidding against his will and even against fundamental laws of nature, such as self-preservation?”[4][5][6][7][8] Project ARTICHOKE was the Central Intelligence Agency's secret code name for carrying out in-house and overseas experiments using LSD, hypnosis and total isolation as forms of physiological harassment for special interrogations on human subjects.[9] At first agents used cocaine, marijuana, heroin, peyote and mescaline, but they increasingly saw LSD as the most promising drug.[10] The subjects who left this project were fogged with amnesia, resulting in faulty and vague memories of the experience.[9] In 1952, LSD was increasingly given to unknowing CIA agents to determine the drug's effects on unsuspecting people. One record states that an agent was kept on LSD for 77 days.[10] ARTICHOKE researched the potential of dengue fever and other diseases. A declassified ARTICHOKE memo read: “Not all viruses have to be lethal… the objective includes those that act as short-term and long-term incapacitating agents.”[11] The CIA disputed which department would take over the operation. Finally, it was decided that an agent from the CIA research staff, former U.S. Army brigadier general Paul F. Gaynor, would oversee it.[12] The CIA sought to establish control over what it perceived as the “''weaker“ and “''less intelligent''” segments of society,[12] or for potential agents, defectors, refugees, POWs and others.[13] A CIA report states that if hypnosis succeeded, assassins could be created to assassinate "a prominent redacted politician or if necessary, an American official."[14] The overseas operations took place in locations throughout Europe, Japan, Southeast Asia and the Philippines.[12] Teams were assembled to manage these operations and they were told to "conduct at the overseas bases operational experiments utilizing aliens as subjects."[13] See alsohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Project_ARTICHOKE&action=edit&section=2 edit *CIA activities in the United States *Unethical human experimentation in the United States *Frank Olson *Project BLUEBIRD *Project CHATTER *Project MKNAOMI *Project MKOFTEN *Project MKULTRA Footnoteshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Project_ARTICHOKE&action=edit&section=3 edit #'^' http://www.gwu.edu/~nsarchnsmskKbdhiv/NSAEBB/NSAEBB54/ #'^' "Report" (PDF). documents2.theblackvault.com. January 22, 1954. Retrieved 2019-07-04. #'^' "CIA Project ARTICHOKE "Manchurian Candidate" Documents Published by PaperlessArchives.com". Biotech Week. December 15, 2010. #'^' Estabrooks, G.H. "Hypnosis comes of age". Science Digest, 44–50, April 1971. #'^' Gillmor, D. I Swear By Apollo: Dr. Ewen Cameron and the CIA-Brainwashing Experiments. Montreal: Eden Press, 1987. #'^' Scheflin, A. W., & Opton, E. M. The Mind Manipulators. New York: Paddington Press, 1978. #'^' Thomas, G. Journey into Madness: The Secret Story of Secret CIA Mind Control and Medical Abuse. New York: Bantam, 1989 (paperback 1990). #'^' Weinstein, H. Psychiatry and the CIA: Victims of Mind Control. Washington, D.C.: American Psychiatric Press, 1990. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_ARTICHOKE#cite_ref-auto_9-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_ARTICHOKE#cite_ref-auto_9-1 ''b] Goliszek, Andrew. In the Name of Science: A History of Secret Programs, Medical Research, and Human Experimentation. New York: St. Martins, 2003. Print. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_ARTICHOKE#cite_ref-:1_10-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_ARTICHOKE#cite_ref-:1_10-1 ''b] Kisak, Paul (2005). Encyclopedia of Intelligence and Counter Intelligence. New York: Sharpe Reference. pp. 43–44. #'^' Martell, Zoe; Albarelli, H.P. Jr. (July 21, 2010). "Florida Dengue Fever Outbreak Leads Back to CIA and Army Experiments". truth-out.org. Truth-Out. Retrieved April 4, 2015. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_ARTICHOKE#cite_ref-TruthOut_12-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_ARTICHOKE#cite_ref-TruthOut_12-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_ARTICHOKE#cite_ref-TruthOut_12-2 c''] Kaye, Jeffrey; Albarelli Jr, HP (May 23, 2010). "Cries From the Past: Torture's Ugly Echoes". truth-out.org. TruthOut. Retrieved March 3, 2018. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_ARTICHOKE#cite_ref-:0_13-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Project_ARTICHOKE#cite_ref-:0_13-1 b] Streatfeild, Dominic (2007). Brainwash: The secret history of mind control. United States of America: Thomas Dunne Books. p. 48. ISBN 978-0-312-32572-5. #'^' Jones, Nate (April 23, 2010). "Document Friday: Project ARTICHOKE, or the CIA Attempt to Create an Unwitting Assassin Through Hypnosis". Unredacted. Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Project_ARTICHOKE&action=edit&section=4 edit *Ronson, Jon. The Men Who Stare At Goats. New York: Simon & Schuster, 2004. External linkshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Project_ARTICHOKE&action=edit&section=5 edit *Transcriptions of Declassified Project ARTICHOKE Documents Copy on Internet Archive. Coordinates: 38°57′06″N 77°08′48″W Categories: *20th-century military history of the United States *Central Intelligence Agency operations *Code names *History of the United States government *American medical research *Military psychiatry *Mind control *Psychedelic drug research *United States documents * Category:Blog posts